


real - victuuri

by volleycatnika



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Slow Burn, VictUuri, feel the burn, rude but funny, rude child, slowburn, trans yuri katsuki, victor is a single dad, viktuuri, yuri is a ballet teacher, yuri is transgender, yurio is a sassy 13 year old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: “I can’t believe we’re really here. This place is a dump,” a thirteen year old Yurio mutters under his breath, as Victor laughs in order to prevent the reporters from hearing his son’s rude words.  Yakov tells Victor and his son, Yurio, that they should interact with and do more for the public. Somehow they end up restoring an old ice rink and Japan, where they live for a year.  [Victor x Yuri/ Viktor x Yuuri]





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

“I can’t believe we’re really here. This dump,” a thirteen year old Yurio mutters under his breath, as Victor laughs in order to prevent the reporters from hearing his son’s rude words. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Victor chirps, flashing everyone present one of his dazzling smiles, “my son just told a wonderful joke and I couldn’t help laugh. I believe you just asking how we feel to be here. Well, my son and I are extremely happy to be here. Within this ice rink and whole country there is a large amount of history. Yurio and I find the history fascinating, and feel honored when to play a role in remodeling this unique ice rink.” Even though Victor manages to smile and exchange pleasant chatter with the reporters, on the inside he agrees with his son. 

 

To say the ice rink is unique is an understatement. Although the old, crumbling outside makes up for its faults by resembling a castle, the inside could use some major work. Even though the merchandise of him and his son, skating royalty has raised enough money to do essential repairs, there are still many imperfections within the building Who thought a bright, nauseating shade of yellow was a good color to paint the inside of a building? Who thought having rugs with weird rabbit-panda creatures on them was cute? It’s far from it… The animal, whether it is a rabbit or panda looks quite creepy, with its beady red eyes. 

 

“Even though many repairs have been made, this is only the beginning. Yurio and I will be staying here for the next year, to not only oversee the complete remodeling of the building but to start a skating program. We hope to inspire local children to try new things and live healthy lifestyles” Victor concludes. A dozen or so pictures and handshakes later all of the reporters leave and give them a chance to breathe. 

 

“Dad,” Yurio says, with an impressed look on his face, “You’re a really good liar.”

 

“Thanks, I think. There was some truth in there, though. With some…” Victor responds, frowning at a particularly nasty crack in the floor, “or rather a lot of work, this could become the nicest skating rink in the world.”

 

Yurio snorts and tugs at his tie to loosen it. Both him and his father had put on suits for the interview. Although Yurio has nothing against dressing up, in fact, he likes many suits, he doesn’t like having anything close to his neck. “This place could use some magic! Speaking of magic, who is going to work here? Dust Bunnies and spiders? Or did you hire some people already?”

 

At this, Victor emits a nervous chuckle. Running a weary hand through his silver hair, he admits, “I only hired a couple of people… Before you judge me, young man, let me explain something. The people who work here must, at the very least be bilingual because many tourists won’t be able to speak Japanese. They must also be adults, because I refuse to pay for teenage drama. Oh and they must know a lot about ice skating, or, at the very least, know that there is a difference between ice skating and ice hockey.”

 

“You’re picky,” Yurio remarks, just before he rips of his tie after having grown increasingly annoyed by its presence. Pulling out the bag that he had hidden under his seat, he adds, “I’m going to skate. While I skate, hire more people. If you don’t have at least five employees by the end of the day or I’m going to show the world how much of a liar you are.”

 

“I’m a liar?” Victor says, pretending to be offended, “Who here ‘lost’ my ice skates from when I was a teenager but actually sold them on ebay? Who here ‘lost’ my scarf after using it on a snowman in the park? Who here-” Yurio, for the sake of his sanity, interrupts Victor. 

 

“I get it, I get it! Just go hire more people! Do it or I’ll… I’ll sell your favorite pair of gloves on ebay!” To get his point across, Yurio shouts his response as he ties the laces of his skates. 

 

“Yurio,” Victor says, using his intimidating Dad voice, “my galaxy gloves are off limits! Those cost me twenty dollars!”

 

“You better get going than, old man,” Yurio says with a smirk. Before Victor can scold him, Yurio is out on the ice, with headphones on. 

 

With a heavy sigh, and him muttering “I am NOT that old. I am still pretty flexible and I DO NOT have wrinkles,” Victor leaves the ice rink. Only stopping to make sure his phone’s ringer is on in case Yurio calls him, he strolls down the sidewalk. Even though it is a Saturday, there aren’t that many people walking on the sidewalk. It seems as though the town’s inhabitants have deemed the cool spring air a bit too chilly for their tastes.

 

Walking aimlessly in the hopes of finding someone to talk to or miraculously thinking of a solution to his employee problem, he only stops when he sees it. A ballet studio. He’s unsure, at first, why the studio caught his attention. He’s seen and has been in plenty of ballet studios. Why has this one gained his interest? As he gazes through the large windows and at the ballet class, he realizes something. This is the first time he’s seen a class containing talented and happy students... Students who follow a teacher that gazes at the with warm eyes, and slows his own movements so the students can mimic him. He can see the love within the man’s brown eyes. He can also see the love in the eyes of the students. Students that if there were fewer of them, could be mistaken for the dark haired teacher’s own children.

 

Victor finds himself entering the ballet studio. He tells himself he must have walked in because part of him must have remembered… That a part of him must of remembered that many people who know about ballet also know about ice skating. He did NOT enter because of the ballet teacher. 

 

“Time for a break,” the beautiful man announces, with a clap. “Use the bathroom, eat a snack, do whatever you want! Just be ready to dance again within ten minutes.” After the students scatter the beautiful man approaches him… The beautiful man, whose name tag says, Yuri. Victor hates how long it takes him to read his name tag. Victor is a lot better at speaking Japanese than reading it…

 

“How can I help you, Mr. Nikiforov?” Yuri asks, with a small smile. When Victor fails to respond, he adds, “I’m sorry, I was a bit rude. I’m sure it must be stressful to have everyone automatically know your name since you’re famous, and therefore skip the introduction process. I’m Katsuki Yuri. You can just call me Yuri.”

 

“Umm,” is Victor’s intelligent response, “You see I… I’m looking to hire people. People that have knowledge about ice skating. I’m willing to hire people to work part time and full time… Do you know anyone around here that knows about ice skating?”

 

To his surprise, Yuri laughs. “Everyone around here has a basic understanding of ice skating. However, only a few know a lot and are able to skate. I can give you their phone numbers, if you like.”

 

“Yes, that would be wonderful,” Victor responds, feeling as though a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders. “Thank you…” he gets a bit distracted as he reads the paper Yuri hands him. The number at the bottom has Yuri’s name next to it, with I would only be available part time, sorry written under his name. “...SO much Yuri!” 

 

Exiting the ballet studio before his blush can become painstakingly obvious, Victor has to bite his lip in order to prevent himself from emitting a happy shout. One of his potential employees is a cute ballet dancer… One of his potential employees is a cute ballet dancer by the name of Yuri. “Yuri…” Victor whispers to himself, “I bet Yurio will love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

2 

 

“Is this really the best you could do?” Yurio mutters, as Victor shows him his qualified staff. Victor will emit his staff line up would be more impressive if it included more than five people… It would also help if he had fewer part-time staff members, with three of the five members only being able to work part time. Victor supposes that it will be okay for now. He can help out until he finds more people. Hell, he can even get Yurio to help!

 

“Thank you for coming, everyone,” Victor says, with a bright smile on his face. “I’m sorry that I don’t have any drinks or snack to offer you. My son was supposed to pick a few things up, but ended up being too shy to go. He feels a bit insecure about his speaking skills, when it comes to Japanese.” Like how he had been lying with the reporters, Victor is lying once again. Victor had texted Yurio to pick up a few things. His son was quick to respond with ‘I’ll pick some stuff up when I get a chance.’ A long story short, Yurio waited so long that he ended up forgetting that he was supposed to do something to begin with. “I’ll hope you’ll forgive us, even though it is close to lunchtime…”

 

“It’s fine,” Mari, who Victor is quick to learn is Yuri’s sister, reassures him. “If anything, we feel bad. Between the five of us, only Takeshi and Yuko can work full time.” Adjusting her headband that keeps her black and blonde hair out of her eyes, she adds, “Will you be alright, Mr. Nikiforov? I have a feeling that the first week or so will be quite busy…” 

 

“Oh I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Victor says, with a dismissive wave of his right hand. “Oh and you can speak Japanese with me, you don’t have to speak English.”

 

“One of us could help you with that,” Yuko chirps. With a sly grin she adds, “Yuri would probably be the best to help you with that. After all, he’s the only one here that knows Russian.”

 

“I doubt that he knows Russian. If by some miracle miracle he knows Russian, I bet he speaks with a really thick accent,” Yurio remarks, not so quietly, in Russian. 

 

“Sorry, but I can’t really do much about the accent part,” Yuri responds in Russian. Upon hearing his words, Yurio’s eyes grow wide. 

 

“Huh? What did you just say?” Minako, who is the owner of the ballet studio and now one of Victor’s part time employees asks. “Whatever Yuri said sounded cool.” 

 

“Oh it seems as though him and Yurio were exchanging jokes,” Victor says, before changing subjects. “Now let’s go over job positions and rules. First....” 

 

\-------------------------

 

About an hour or so later, Victor is done “training” is employees. As it turns out, he didn’t have much training to do, with each of them knowing a surprising amount of information about ice skating and ice rinks. Even though all of his new employees impressed him, Yuri impressed him the most. Yuri knows so much that Victor can’t help but wonder… “Yuri, do you skate?”

 

The question catches the ballet teacher off guard. “I… I use to. There were some, uh, issues. I don’t skate anymore. At least, I don’t skate competitively anymore.”

 

Even though Victor is curious to know more about Yuri’s skating career, he doesn’t press him for more information. Between upon the strained expression on Yuri’s face and tense body language, Victor can tell that it is a sensitive subject for him. “Well, I’m glad you still skate recreationally. Will you help teach skating classes, or would you prefer to run the skate counter?” Victor asks in a soft voice, hoping to help Yuri relax. To his surprise, Yuri almost immediately relaxes, with his strained expression now replaced with a small smile. 

 

“I’d love to help teach skating classes. When I teach I can also bring some of my ballet students, since a couple of them are interested in skating,” Yuri responds, all the while looking over Victor’s shoulder to gaze at the ice rink. As Yuri looks at the rink, Victor notices a longing in his eyes. 

 

“I mean what I said,” Victor whispers, “My employees can skate here any time for free. You can even kick me out if it would make you more comfortable. I don’t mind being kicked out of my own ice rink as long as you promise that you’ll come an hour early on Monday. I want to talk to you more.” 

 

As Yuri comprehends what Victor says, his smile grows brighter. You’ve got yourself a deal.” 

 

After handing the keys to Yuri, he exits the ice rink and walks to his apartment. To no surprise, when he arrives, he finds Yurio laying on the living room couch watching a cat documentary. “I was going to wait for you, but I didn’t feel like watching you flirt with Yuri.” 

 

“I… I was n-not,” Victor stammers, with bright red cheeks. “I was not f-flirting with him. H-He is now one of my e-employees, that would be unprofessional!” Before he can saything more on the matter, Yurio interrupts him. 

 

“I feel like I’ve seen Yuri somewhere before,” Yurio remarks, with his eyes never leaving the t.v. “I can’t figure out where, though.” 

 

“Yeah, now that you mention it…” Victor’s voice trails off as he gets an idea. Pulling out his phone, he goes to google.

 

Katsuki Yuri  
Did you mean: Katsuki Yuki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream with me about YOI on twitter: akianra  
> scream about YOI with me on tumblr: volleycatnika   
> scream questions at me on ask.fm: akianra
> 
> READ UPDATES FASTER:   
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/nikaravenscraft


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

With his curiosity getting the better of him, Victor clicks on the suggestion. 

Katsuki Yuri, Rising Japanese Figure Skater Quits After… 

The title gets cut off because it is long. Wondering just who Katsuki Yuri and why they quit, he clicks on the link.

 

Katsuki Yuri, Rising Japanese Figure Skater Quits After Coming Out as Being Transgender 

The popular figure skater, who has many male fans, has confessed that she wishes to be male. “I didn’t always know,” Yuki confessed to me, “It was a slow realization… At first I thought I was just a tomboy. At first I thought I just admired and loved guys… Over time I realize I wanted to be a guy.” 

The figure skater has received mixed reactions. “Half of my fans have been supportive, and I’m thankful for that. However, the other half,” he let his voice trail off. He seemed reluctant to say more. “The other half, not so much. I have also received mixed reactions from the skating community. Due to this, I feel that it is in everyone’s best interest for me to quit.” 

Yuki had confessed to me that there had been a few specific incidents that lead to him making this decision. He chose not to elaborate on them. 

Being a big fan of his skating, I will be sad to see him go. I hope that my readers can join me in wishing them the best as he goes through his transition. 

[picture]

 

Victor nearly drops his phone when he gets to the picture. The picture of Yuki… It’s Yuri. It’s Yuri with chin length hair, and a sad look in his eyes. Wondering just how long ago it was, Victor looks for the publish date. To his surprise, all of this had been happening when he was in the peak of his skating career. Why didn’t he hear about it? Frowning, he goes back the original google results page. Although he is tempted to read more about Yuki, no, Yuri, he decides to watch some videos instead. He wants to see how Yuri skates.

Clicking the video tab, he clicks on the first result. What he sees takes his breath away. Yuri skates with passion, with his facial expressions being just as beautiful as his jumps and spins. On top if it all, the costumes Yuri wears… They look suspiciously similar to Victor’s old costumes. Recalling the fact that Yuri knows Russian, Victor can’t help but wonder… Is Yuri a fan of mine? Did we compete at the same competitions and not even know it? With his frown deepening, he continues to go read articles, look at pictures and watch videos. 

“Why are you standing there, frowning at your phone?” Yurio asks, as the ending credits of his cat documentary fill the t.v screen. When he gets no response, he quietly adds, “Dad?”

“Oh sorry,” Victor responds, reluctantly slipping his phone into his pants pocket. “I was just…” As his voice trails off, Yurio narrows his gaze.

“You’re about to lie to me,” Yurio snarls, “Don’t lie to me! I’m 13, I can handle the truth!”

At Yurio’s response, Victor emits a heavy sigh. “Fine, I’ll tell you. But don’t interrupt me.” Finally joining his son on the couch, adds, “I googled Katsuki Yuri and…”

By the time Victor is done explaining, and showing Yurio a few videos, Yurio is furious. “I can’t believe he got bullied into quitting. And before you say he didn’t get bullied, reread that sentence in the first article. Yuki had confessed to me that there had been a few specific incidents that lead to him making this decision. Someone definitely bullied him! I’m going to find out who bullied him and I’m gonna…” Yuri's voice trails off as he struggles to think of an appropriate response, “Punch them in the face!”

“I thought you didn’t like my employees,” Victor remarks, earning an eyeroll from Yurio. 

“I don’t, they’re all dorky. But no one deserves to be bullied, not even dorks. Why would people bully him, Dad? He doesn’t have to a penis in order to be a ‘real’ guy! It’s just like how I don’t have to be your biological son in order to be your ‘real’ son.”

“Some people aren’t as understanding or as educated as you,” Victor says in a soft voice, before kissing the top of Yurio’s head. “And you are right. Both you and Yuri are perfectly real.”

After a moment of silence, Yurio adds, “His spins are really good… Do you think I will ever be able to spin as well as him?” 

Victor emits an amused chuckle. “Of course your spins will improve. You are Yurio Nikiforov. Us Nikiforov’s can do anything we put our minds to.” Giving his son a gentle, one armed hug, he adds, “Our opening day is Monday. Yuri will be working then, teaching a skating class. If you want him to help you with your spins, you should go.” 

“I’ll go if I have time. I’m a very busy person,” Yurio mutters, pretending to be his grumpy and skeptical self. His acting doesn’t fool Victor, who notices his small smile. “Oh and Dad? Try not to flirt with him the whole entire day.” 

“I d-did not and w-will not f-flirt with him,” Victor stammers, earning himself a loud laugh from Yurio. 

“Whatever you say, Dad,” Yurio replies, “whatever you say…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out a TON more of writing on my wattpad: nikaravenscraft
> 
> talk to me:  
> twitter: akianra  
> tumblr: volleycatnika  
> ask.fm: akianra
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!


	4. Chapter 4

4   
MONDAY

 

“You’re up awfully early,” Yurio remarks from his seat at the kitchen table. Victor, who has and never will be a morning person is startled.

 

“Yurio!” He squeaks, all the while tightening his grip on his rainbow coffee mug in an attempt not to drop it. “You scared me!” Yurio’s gaze never leaves his phone as he laughs. “Are you laughing at my fear? Or are you laughing at someone?” As Yurio blatantly ignores him, Victor adds, “Are you flirting with someone?” 

 

At this, Yurio sputters. “I a-am not! I’m reading. There was j-just a funny p-part, that’s a-all.” Now it’s Victor’s turn to laugh. 

 

Turning away to make himself a cup of coffee, Victor continues to ask Yurio questions. “What were you reading? I doubt any news article would be that funny. Were you reading a comic? Were you reading fanfiction?” Letting his voice drop an octave, he adds, “were you reading smutty fanfiction?” 

 

Yurio practically hisses. “I DO NOT read those. Unlike SOME people, I have standards!”

 

“Yeah,” Victor chuckles, “but you also have hormones.” Before Yurio can respond, Victor adds, “You know, this conversation is really helping me make up.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Yurio mutters. “You never did answer my question though. Why are you up? I know that today is Monday and therefore you are opening the rink, but still… I thought you weren’t going to open the rink until 10?”

 

“I’m not. Yuri and I…” Victor begins, just to be interrupted by Yurio. 

 

“Dad, you have a SERIOUS crush,” Yurio notes, with an amused chuckle. Turning to face Yurio and taking a sip of his coffee, Victor feigns indifference. If he were to smile or frown in anyway, Yurio would… “You’re doing it,” Yurio adds, all the while narrowing his eyes, “You’re making the constipated face that you make when you don’t want me to know what you’re thinking or feeling. You DO have a crush on him! Are you leaving early to go on a date? I didn’t know an old man like you…” Now it's Yurio’s turn to be cut off. 

 

“Hey, hey,” Victory says after hastily swallowing a large gulp of coffee, “I’m only 30! And before you make a comment on my hair, I will remind you that gray is my natural hair color!” Changing his facial expression, he adds, “and that is what a real constipated face looks like.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Yurio mutters, “Yeah, yeah whatever. What time are you going on your date? Thanks to your need for coffee in order to wake up it is already 8:30.”

 

“8:30!” Victor shrieks, “I was supposed to meet him at nine!” Chugging the rest of his coffee which thankfully (but also strangely) is only lukewarm, he dashes out of the kitchen shouting, “it’s not a date!” 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

By some miracle, he manages to arrive on time. Or perhaps not by a miracle… His scarf look like a glorified ball of yarn since he hurried to put it on, and he just realized that his jacket his crooked. His jacket is crooked since he didn’t properly align the buttons with the holes. Due to this, when Yuri laughs at him, he doesn’t feel mad. Instead, he laughs right along with him.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed. But you just look so ridiculous… I can’t make fun of you though. You can’t tell right now because of my jacket, but I just realized I put my shirt on backwards,” Yuri says, once he is able to stop laughing. “I guess neither one of us are morning people.”

 

“I would be a morning person,” Victor responds, all the while unlocking the front entrance of the rink, “if morning happened around one in the afternoon.” His lame joke somehow manages to make Yuri laugh. Yuri’s laugh is so sweet and distracting that Victor almost locks the door despite having just unlocked it. Pushing the door open with one hand, he lets Yuri walk in before him. Once they are both in, he locks the door behind them. Victor tells himself that he locks it because he doesn’t want any customer to walk in before opening hours. However, the real reason lies within his desire to have alone time with Yuri. 

 

“I know that we are going to be skating later with the classes,” Victor says, all the while walking behind the counter, where the skates are kept, “but I thought we could skate and talk.” With a brief pause, he adds, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

 

To his surprise, Yuri flashes him a reassuring smile. “I would like that… As long as you don’t laugh at me and my backwards shirt.”

 

“I promise I won’t laugh,” Victor responds, all the while picking a pair of skates out in his size. “What size are you, Yuuri?” 

 

After getting Yuuri his skates, and putting his own on, he steps out onto the ice. Even though Victor has been on ice plenty of times, there’s something about this that’s different. There’s something about feeling a lack of pressure or need to practice anything that makes him feel calm… That makes him feel happy. 

 

“I didn’t get a chance to say this yesterday,” Yuri says in a soft voice, “but the rink looks really nice. Well, with the exception of the yellow paint. That shade of yellow isn’t the worst, but it isn’t the best either.” 

 

At this, Victor chuckles. “Yeah, that yellow paint needs to be painted over. I just haven’t gotten a chance to pick out new paint yet. I don’t even know what color I’d want… Maybe I’ll let Yurio chose. If you ignore the fact that a majority of shirts have tigers on them, he’s quite fashionable.” Yuri, who had been unable to resist the urge to do a small jump takes a few minutes to respond. 

 

In turn, Victor takes a few minutes to breathe. Although Yuri is out of practice, with him nearly over rotating his small jump, he is beautiful to watch. Between the small smile on his face, and the gleam in his brown eyes, it is clear that Yuri likes skating. No, that he LOVES skating. 

 

“He makes a lot of posts about his tiger shirts on instagram,” Yuri responds, “Are tigers his favorite animal?” 

 

Victor has a lot of questions. Questions such as, When did Yuri follow his son on instagram? Is Yuri also following him? However, there are some that are more important than others. Ones like, Who bullied you into quitting skating? Why would they do such a thing? Could they not see how talented you are?

 

In an attempt to clear his mind, Victor does a jump of his own. Just as his feet leave the ground, he realizes that he over rotated… That he over rotated, and is destined to fall on his face. 

 

To his surprise, Yuri catches him. Or rather attempts to. Instead of Victor falling face first onto the ice, he falls onto Yuri. In turn, Yuri falls backwards. Together, they slide to a stop. It isn’t until they stop that Victor truly understands (and appreciates) how close they are. Victor is so close to Yuri that he can clearly see Yuri’s dark eyelashes, and pale lips. 

 

“Perhaps I should be attending a skating class instead of teaching one,” Victor says, before (reluctantly) getting off Yuri. 

 

“Perhaps,” Yuri responds, before accepting Victor’s help in getting up. “Or perhaps you and I should have stretched first.”

 

“Yeah,” is Victor’s intelligent response, “Yeah we should have.”


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

Taking a good ten minutes to properly stretch and hopefully prevent himself from embarrassing himself further, Victor lets his gaze linger on Yuri. Yuri stretches just a little longer than him… Just enough to give Victor a chance to think. He has so many things he wants to know. He isn’t sure how to ask Yuri, however. After all, his questions could bring back painful memories. ‘Katsuki Yuri, Rising Japanese Figure Skater Quits After Coming Out as Being Transgender’. The title of the article Victor read seems to have found a permanent home within his brain. That, and Yuri’s old first name… Yuki. Victor can’t help but wonder what kind of name Yuki is. Is it considered feminine? Is is considered masculine? With a small frown, he continues to think, to wonder… Why did Yuri change his name? Is it because (at least in Victor’s opinion) the name sounds more masculine? Is it because he just wanted to have a new name for what is essentially a new body after his transition? Or did he change it to distance himself from his memories… To distance himself from the skating world and his fame?

 

“It don’t think I’ve ever seen you frown before,” Yuri remarks suddenly, snapping Victor out of his daze. Realizing that his words sparked Victor’s interested, he blushes a deep shape of pink. “I m-mean,” Yuri stammers, “you a-always smiled at y-your competitions.” 

 

Victor’s face immediately brightens at Yuri’s words. “You watched me skate?” Realizing that he never explained his frowning, he hastily adds, “oh and I was just thinking.” 

 

A faint blush spreads across Yuri’s face as he responds. “Yeah I did… What were you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?” 

 

Accidentally ignoring Yuri’s words, Victor shouts, “I have the perfect solution!” With a gleam in his blue eyes, he gently grabs hold of Yuri’s hands. “You and I should do pair skating! Oh I’m so mad at myself for not thinking of it earlier! Pair skating can help us gain new skills and keep us fit as we teach the skating classes.” 

 

“YURI IS HOLDING HANDS WITH VICTOR NIKIFOROV!” Three voices shout in unison, making both Yuri and Victor jump. Turning their heads to the right, they spot three young girls and a sheepish Yuko.

 

“Sorry for the interruption,” Yuko shouts, in order to be heard over her squealing children, “The rink is supposed to open soon and you didn’t answer when I called, so I let myself in…” 

 

Victor had given his only spare key to Yuko, who seemed the most responsible. Even though he is well aware that she is doing the right thing, he can’t help but feel a bit annoyed. Every minute they are present is every minute less that he has alone with Yuri. Sure, he knows it is only natural for him to not be constantly alone with the man, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting… Doesn’t stop him from wanting to talk to the man and learn as much as possible. Just how does such a talented skater let himself settle for a life as a ballet teacher?   
“It’s fine, Yuko. I should’ve kept better track of the time,” Victor assures her. Turning to face Yuri, he adds, “You don’t have to do anything, but just think about it. If we were to take up pair skating, neither one of us would be alone on the ice.” In an attempt to avoid making Yuri uncomfortable, he lets go of his hands. 

 

Skating over to the edge of the rink, he introduces himself to Yuko’s daughters, even though they already know who he is. “Ahh we don’t have much time left before we open,” Victor exclaims, after checking the time on his phone, “but if each of you would like an autograph I’d be more than happy to make time.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Victor regrets being present during opening day. Specifically, he regrets not hiring more staff… Due his small staff, breaks are limited to five minutes and even then they are frequently interrupted to help a customer or in Victor’s case, to give autographs. With a steady flow of people entering the rink for two hours straight, Victor is quick to feel overwhelmed. Why are so many people coming to his rink? Are they all hoping to get his autograph or a picture of him? Were the all just looking for an attraction to visit in Japan? Or… Amongst the sea of people, Victor spots a few coaches, who watch teens and young adults skate with gleaming eyes. Or are they all looking for a new and more talented skater to coach?

 

Some of his questions are answered when it is time for his first skating class. With the rink only open to the class, a majority of the crowd disappears. However, a few familiar figures remain. Even though a majority of those figures are reporters, a good number of them are coaches. 

 

Clapping his hands in order to get everyone’s attention, Victor makes an announcement. “As much as I love and respect coaches and reporters, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. I know you mean well, but having you present puts pressure on my students. I want to create a relaxed atmosphere here.” His announcement, which surprises all present, earns him a few grumbles. “If you would like to schedule a time to watch a class, you’ll have to get permission from the class, me and Yuri.”

 

“Yuri? Who the hell is Yuri?” One confused and agitated coach asks. 

 

“This,” Victor says, all the while gently pushing a shy Yuri towards the front of the class, “is Yuri.” He is going to be helping me teach skating!” 

 

Introducing Yuri to the press and the coaches was a mistake. The poor man is immediately bombarded with questions. “You’re a skater? How long have you been skating? Have you been in any competitions? Have you won any competitions? Who was your coach? When did you meet Victor? Where did you meet Victor? Why aren’t you skating competitively anymore? 

 

Sensing Yuri’s distress, Victor shouts, “No questions will be answered without an appointment. Now please leave before I call security.” Victor has to hope and pray the bluff works. After all, the closest thing that he has to security right now is his irritable son and lovable dog, Makkachin. 

 

When the bluff miraculously works, Victor releases a breath he had not realized that he had been holding. “Now that the drama’s over with, let’s skate!”


	6. Chapter 6

6

Teaching children to skate turns out to be a lot more work than Victor originally thought. At the end of the two hour class period, he comes to realize that he spent more time picking fallen kids up than instructing them to skate… He spent more time comforting those who gained bruised knees and children who struggled to maintain their balance as he gently pushed them across the ice. At times like this, Victor is glad he decided to only teach one class a day. Well, only officially teaching one class a day. When he is at the rink, skaters tend to find him and hover around him until he offers them advice. 

“That was fun,” Yuri chirps, just as Victor says, “That was tiring.” Upon catching the tail end of Victor’s words, Yuri laughs. 

“I don’t get how you do it, Yuri,” Victor says, all the while untying the laces on his plain white skates. “How do you teach for a living? Those two hours sucked up all of my life energy.” 

Before Yuri can respond, a familiar voice shouts, “STOP WHINING YOU OLD MAN!” The two, that had been focused on taking their skates off and putting their shoes back on, look up with wide eyes. Just entering the rink area and approaching them is the blonde windstorm known as Yurio Nikiforov. 

After stomping his way towards them, he stops just a foot in front of them. “I’m going to practice my spins. Will you tell me if my spins look good?” Although he makes a point to primarily direct his gaze at Victor, VIctor is quick to notice that his eyes flicker to look at Yuri once or twice. 

“Of course,” Victor responds. Ss Yurio steps onto the ice, he adds, “don’t forget to stretch first.” At this, Yuri stifles a laugh. Victor, who forgotten to stretch just earlier that morning had forgotten to stretch is reminding Yurio to stretch… It’s quite funny. 

As Yurio stretches and does some simple warm up exercises, Victor and Yuri talk. “You say I must be tired for being a teacher, but you must feel exhausted for being a parent. How do you do it?” 

“In all honesty,” Victor whispers, with his gaze focused on his son, “I’m not sure. However, I do know that I love him. After love, in one way or another, everything else seems to fall into place.” With a brief pause, he adds, “How do you find the energy to teach ballet?” 

“I suppose my methods are similar to yours,” Yuri says in a soft voice, with his gaze also focused on Yurio. “Although, it can be rough. They kids aren’t really mine… They’re other people's children that I just get to spend a little time with. Depending on the kid, I’m someone they see a couple times a week, once a week, or just a couple times a month.” 

“That does sound rough,” Victor emits. After spending a few seconds debating or whether or not to say more, he adds, “Do you want a child of your own, Yuri?” 

Victor earns himself a shaky, “Y-Yes,” form Yuri. At this, he lets his gaze shift from Yurio to Yuri. To his surprise, Yuri’s eyes look watery. With his heart dropping at the sight, Victor acts on impulse, and gently rubs Yuri’s back. 

“I’m sure you’ll have a child of your own, someday,” Victor reassures him, “for now, I’m willing to share Yurio. He’s a bit temperamental and tries to act tough, but deep down he’s a softie.” 

Before Yuri can utter a single sound, Yurio shouts, “stop flirting and watch me!” Although Victor is embarrassed by his son’s words, he ends up laughing. And, to his relief, Yuri ends up laughing as well. 

Together, they watch Yurio. They watch him glide, jump and spin… Yurio spends most of his time practicing his spins. Although he can spin quite fast, halfway through his form deteriorates… He either lets his leg lower, or loses his balance. Either way, the result of the form change results in over-rotation or under-rotation, or him falling onto the ice. 

“Has Yurio ever done ballet?” Yuri asks after Yurio rotates and nearly falls face first onto the ice. 

“Sadly, no. Why do you ask?” Victor responds, and after watching to make sure Yurio is alright, he turns to face Yuri. 

“Well,” Yuri responds, rubbing his chin as he thinks, “I’m pretty sure ballet could help improve his balance. It also will make him a little more flexible. From what I seen, those are the two things he struggles with the most when doing his spins.” Suddenly, Yuri stops rubbing his chin. “Although, I think what he lacks the most is confidence.” 

“Confidence?” Victor asks, “Are you sure? Yurio has always seemed pretty confident to me.” 

“He could be confident,” Yuri responds, “but he will always have doubt. Especially since people will always compare him to you. Similarly, people will form their own and potentially unrealistic ideas of how talented Yurio should be.” Realizing that his words sounded a bit harsh, Yuri quickly adds, “I’m sorry. I should’ve worded it differently. I didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

“Yuri,” Victor says, all the while placing one of his hands over Yuri’s, “It’s fine. I know you only meant the best,” with a brief pause, he adds, “I appreciate your honesty.” In order to avoid making Yuri uncomfortable, he moves his hand. Before Yuri can respond, Victor shouts, “Nice job, Yurio! If you want to hear what I-” Victor takes a moment to correct himself, “we think, come to the edge of the rink.” 

To his surprise, Yurio immediately skates over to them. In fact, he skates towards them so quickly that he is left nearly breathless. “So,” Yurio says, in between gasps of air, “what do you think?” 

With a shit eating grin on his face, Victor chirps, “Yuri, tell Yurio what you told me.” 

“Really?” Yuri squeaks, and after receiving a enthusiastic nod from both Yurio and Victor, he says, “I think you could really use to improve your balance, flexibility, and…” Yuri lets his voice trails off. Should he really say the last part? “Self-confidence. You could really use to improve your balance, flexibility self-confidence.” 

“Okay,” Yurio says, surprising both Yuri and Victor with his calmness. “But only if you agree to improve with me.” At the last part, Yurio points at Yuri to clarify who he is talking about. “In other words, you have to practice what you teach.” 

With a small smile, Yuri says, “You’ve got yourself a deal.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #prayforvictor2k16

7 

“I change my mind. I want to go home,” Yuri whispers to Victor, as soon as they enter the ballet studio. Yurio assumed that he would be receiving private lessons. Such an assumption has lead to him feeling both disappointed and horrified. ”There are way too many noisy people here. Well, the parents and teachers aren’t bad, but the kids…” Yurio’s voice trails off as he visibly shudders. “Seriously Dad, all of these kids are younger than me!” 

Victor, unlike his son, had known better than to assume that Yurio would be receiving a private lesson. However, he had assumed that the beginner class that he was placed in would have kids closer to his age. Or, at the very least, kids older than seven. Victor is tempted to admit that Yurio is making a good point, at least with the age bit, when he spots a boy. The boy has a hairstyle similar to that of famous Canadian skater Jean Jacques Leroy. In fact, if it weren’t for the obvious age difference (and lack of a large ego) Victor would have assumed the boy and JJ were the same person. “Look over there, in the corner,” Victor whispers to Yurio, all the while resisting the urge to just point at the boy. “He looks like he is about your age.” 

“Either that or he is an abnormally tall five year old,” Yurio mutters. “If I do this, despite being surrounded by booger eating brats, you better get Yuri to go on a date with you.” Before Victor can even utter a single sound, Yurio stomps away. To his surprise, Yurio stomps right over to the boy he pointed out. 

“You can stay and watch, you know,” a familiar voice says, making Victor jump. Victor, who had unknowingly zoned out while watching his son (potentially) make a friend, failed to notice Yuri approach him. 

“Oh… I… Uh…” Is Victor’s intelligent reply. Clearing his throat to buy himself some time to think, he ends up saying, “I don’t think Yurio would appreciate that. The last time I watched him practice without him asking me to, he called me a ‘helicopter parent’ before refusing to speak to me for a week.” 

At this, Yuri’s coffee colored eyes widen. “Really? I’ve heard your son tease you a couple of times but ‘helicopter parent?’ That’s right on the teasing/insult border.”

“Yeah,” Victor responds with an embarrassed chuckle, “it stung a little.” With a brief pause, Victor adds, “I don’t think Yurio will give you too much trouble, but if he does, here is my number.” Awkwardly handing Yuri a pieces of paper with his phone number written on it, Victor turns to leave. However, a gentle hand on his left arms stops him. 

“Wait a minute, Victor. I’ll give you my number as well.” Ripping a piece of paper out of a notebook on the nearby counter, Yuri hastily writes his number. “I’m really only supposed to give you the number for the ballet studio, but I think you should have my cell phone number. You know, in case you need help at the rink.” In a quiet voice and a faint blush on his cheeks, Yuri adds, “And if you REALLY are serious about the pair skating thing, text me. Or call me. Whichever you prefer, I guess.”

Victor has to bite his bottom lip to prevent himself for squealing when Yuri hands him the paper… When Yuri’s fingertips brush against his. Not trusting himself to form a coherent sentence, Victor nods before ever so reluctantly exiting the ballet studio. Also not trusting himself to lose the paper, Victor types Yuri’s surprisingly simple phone number into his phone before slipping the paper into his pants pocket. 

With his phone in one hand, he hums as he thinks. It isn’t until a few minutes later that he decides to call pro-skater and friend Mila Babicheva. “Can you teach me to pair skate? Or direct me to online sources that I can use to teach myself to pair skate?” Victor asks, not caring to explain himself. 

Mila is quick to pick up on the lack of detail. “VICTOR,” she shouts, sounding both happy and annoyed. “Explain yourself! Why do you want to pair skate? Did you meet someone? What is he like? You know what, don’t tell me. I want to be surprised. I’ll fly to Japan tomorrow and bring Sara with me. Oh I can’t wait to meet him!”

Now it’s Victor’s turn to shout. “No, no Mila! I don’t want you to come. I mean, I don’t think you should come. The man I want to skate with… He left the pro-skating world for a reason. If you come you’ll bring even more press attention, which could scare him away.” After taking a deep breath, Victor redirects the conversation. “Anyway, so back on topic. Could you teach me through videos or live through skype? Maybe I should just buy a book...”

Mila emits a sad sigh. “Okay, I won’t come. That is, I won’t come for now. I’ll come once the hype at the ice rink dies down so no more reporters will be watching who goes in and out. As for lessons… Due to the time difference, it’s going to have to be videos. But you can text or call me whenever you have questions, alright?” Without waiting for an answer, she adds,”Sorry for getting off topic again but how is Yurio doing? How are you doing? You’re not becoming a workaholic, are you?” 

“Yurio seems to be doing well,” Victor chirps, “and I’ve barely even worked. In fact, the ice rink has a large staff. Even if I were to go, I’d have nothing to do.” Unlike Yuri, Mila is unable to tell when he is lying. Noticing a notification of an incoming call from the ballet studio, Victor emits a heavy sigh. “I stand corrected. He was doing well. The ballet studio I just dropped him off at is calling me. I’ll have to talk to you later.” After exchanging quick goodbyes, Victor hangs up on MIla and answers his incoming call. 

“Mr. Nikiforov this is Minako Okukawa, the owner of the ballet studio your son is currently at. I need you to come back, or at least give me some ideas to get a swarm of reporters to go away. Someone must have saw you bring Yurio here because reporters have surrounded my studio. They’re loud and are scaring some of the children.”   
“Umm….” Victor rubs his temples as he thinks. He was not expecting to get a call like this. He was especially not expecting the reporters to be watching where he was going. “I’ll head to your studio and talk to them. I”ll promise to give them an interview if they leave your studio alone. For now, just lock the door and close the blinds. You could also put the ‘closed’ sign up to show you want them to go away.” 

“I didn’t think of the sign part,” Minako exclaims. “Thank you! As much as I appreciate your help, will you be alright? There has to be at least 20 of them outside…”

“It’s the least I can do,” Victor responds. Lying for the second time in one day he adds, “I’ll be fine.”


	8. Chapter 8

8

Victor hears the reporters before he sees them. He hears them arguing amongst each other. He hears them plead with the ballet studio to let them in. When he sees them, he automatically feels awful. Minako was definitely accurate in her description of the reporters being a “swarm”. Some press against the windows while others crowd the sidewalk, much to the confusion and annoyance of the locals. With this many reporters milling about, his instincts scream at him to turn around and run while he still has the chance.

He choses to ignore those instincts. 

“My, my,” he chirps, when he is just a few meters away from the swarm. “Did you all miss me that much?” 

The response he earns is a mixture of people answering his question with a simple yes or no, and others answering his question with another question. Doing his best to hide his annoyance (and fear), Victor flashes them one of his charming smiles. “I’d be more than happy to answer your questions back at the ice rink. It would be for the best to let my son and his fellow students attend their class in peace, don’t you think?” Even though the reporters grumble in protest, they end up following Victor to the ice rink. 

As soon as the ice rink is within sight, the reporters shout their questions as they fight each other in order to get his attention. 

“How long has your son been doing ballet?” 

“Who is his ballet teacher?” 

“Did you really come to Japan to fix an ice rink?” 

“Are you still single?”

“Don’t you think Yurio needs a mom?”

The last question, although likely not intentional, stings. Making small talk to keep the reporters distracted, he lets his mind wander… He lets himself imagine how wonderful it would be if he answered their questions. He lets himself imagine how wonderful it would be if he answered their questions without using a filter. 

_How long Yurio has been doing ballet is none of your business. You don’t need to know who is ballet teacher is. After all, you wouldn’t know that he took up ballet if you hadn’t been following us around!_

_Yes, I did come here to fix an ice rink. That isn’t the only reason, however. I also came here in the hopes of getting a break… Of getting some privacy. I suppose the key word here is “hope”. After all, if it weren’t for you all lingering after the ice rink interview, I wouldn’t be so stressed! I wouldn’t be stressed, knowing I’m the reason so much of my son’s life is documented online and in print sources. I wouldn’t be stressed, knowing that I am the reason why a poor ballet class consisting of mostly five year olds was nearly scared to death!_

_Yes, I am OH SO SINGLE. No, I’m not interested in the long list of female skaters that you have generated that you feel that I am compatible with. I am gay. I am REALLY fucking gay. I am a gay man that doesn’t want to date another skater. I am a gay man that wants to be able to date someone without worrying about how the date will affect their reputation._

_Yes, I am OH SO SINGLE. I am single because I have chosen to focus on keeping my son healthy and happy. Sure, I’ve gone on dates but they didn’t get anywhere. It probably didn’t help that I am famous. People want to date me because of my money or in order to get famous… Or just to get the satisfaction out of knowing that they got a famous person to talk to them._

_I don’t think Yurio need a mom. I think he needs a family. A family doesn’t have to consist of a mother, a father and siblings. A family can be one parent and close friends. In fact, I think Yurio has about all the family he can handle right now. After all, he is an introvert that gets tired and irritable after having to interact with groups of people for an extended period of time._

As they draw closer to the ice rink, and as they reporters ask more personal questions, Victor slows. He slows his walking pace until he is no longer walking. The reporters, ever so hot on his tail aren’t quick to slow down. In fact, one walks right into him. 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Victor says, with increasing tension in his voice. He has grown quite tired of the relentless, personal questions. “I’m more than happy to answer your questions. However, many of your questions are a bit personal.” 

“But you’re famous,” a young reporter argues, “you gave up your right to a personal life long ago.”

Even though Victor feels himself snap, he isn’t able to calm himself. 

Even though Victor feels himself snap, he isn’t able to stop himself. 

“And you’re a reporter,” Victor responds, “you gave up your intelligence and dignity a long time ago.” At this, the crowd of reporters grows silent. At this, the crowd of reporters, which normally have to be scared away by some of Victor’s more muscular fans, voluntarily leave. 

“I fucked up,” Victor whispers to himself, “and part of me doesn’t regret it.”


	9. Chapter 9

9

After the incident with the reporter, Victor decides that it is best that he is alone. Texting Mari to tell her that he won’t be coming to the rink after all, he wanders. He has no real destination in mind as he walks… As he walks onto unfamiliar roads, discovering beautiful buildings and plants. Victor is quick to get lost in the beauty and wonder of it all. 

Thanks to his wandering, he is able to relax.   
Thanks to his wandering, he feels refreshed. 

That is, he feels relaxed and refreshed until he realizes he is lost. He isn’t lost in a metaphorical or potentially enjoyable sense. He is literally lost. With the feeling of panic getting the better of him, he calls his friend, Chris. To his relief, Chris answers on one of the first few rings. “I’m lost,” Victor blurts. “I wandered a bit too far…” 

“Please tell me it is daytime there,” Chris mumbles, sounding as though he just woke up. “I’m pretty sure being out at night pretty much guarantees that you get murdered.” 

“Your words never fail to reassure me,” Victor replies sarcastically. Before he can say more, Chris speaks. 

“Victor, I love you but I’ve never been to Japan. How am I supposed to help you find your way home?” Chris doesn’t even give Victor a chance to respond. “Use your phone’s GPS app to find your way home. If you get confused or your phone dies buy a map. Or you could ask someone for directions. I’m sure there are plenty of people that would be willing to give a handsome man like you directions. Wait, on second thought, don’t ask someone for directions. The might try to kidnap you or murder you.”

Victor laughs at the last part. “You’re right. Sorry for waking you up.” 

“Apology accepted,” Chris responds, with a yawn. “Good luck and be careful.”

“I’m always careful,” Victor chirps, hanging up.

If only that wasn’t a lie... 

Victor uses his GPS app to find a Starbucks. If he is going to be trudging around and potentially going in circles (his GPS app isn’t always accurate), he is going to need caffeine. 

After using his GPS app to find a Starbucks, he uses it to find the nearest sports store. He wants to buy some new laces for his skates and new skate guards for Yurio. He figures he may as do it since he has time… 

He’s running out of time. 

His phone, which had been at 50% when he was talking to Chris is now at 10%. Just as he starts to debate whether or not he should suck it up a buy amap, his phone rings. Seeing that it is his son, he answers it immediately. His Dad senses are tingling and not in a good way. 

“Yurio, what-” he starts to say, just as Yurio interrupts him. 

“DAD,” Yurio shouts, “You were supposed to meet me at the ballet studio twenty minutes ago! Those reporters didn’t kidnap you or anything, did they?” 

A voice in the background, that sounds suspiciously like Minako, squeals, “Victor is on the news! I’m going to watch the clip.” To his horror, Yurio stops talking in order to watch with her. He watches, even though Victor insists (or perhaps more accurately, begs) them not to. 

“HOLY SHIT DAD,” Yurio screams in admiration (or horror, it is kinda hard to tell), “YOU’RE SAVAGE.”

Make it really hard to tell. 

“Thanks, I think?” Victor says, with a nervous laugh. Could you give the phone to Minako? Or Yuri? I went on a walk and am currently lost.”

Yurio doesn’t respond, but Victor can hear him pass the phone to someone else. “It looks like you’ve had a rough day,” Yuri says, with a chuckle. There is a moment of silence before he says more. “Are you alright? It looks like those reporters really shook you up…”

“I’m alright, more or less,” Victor replies, with a chuckle of his own. “I went for a walk and am now lost. My phone is almost dead so using a GPS app is out of the question.” 

“I’ll help you find your way home,” Yuri says, “describe where you are.” 

Victor hastily describes where he is. As he does so, he swears he can feel his phone dying within his hand. 

“I know exactly where you are,” Yuri tells Victor. Upon hearing such sweet words, Victor emits a sigh of relief. “Alright, I’m coming. If you need anything while you wait, call me or Yurio. However I might be better, since Yurio said he is going to go skate.”

“Okay,” Victor responds, a bit too loudly. He can’t help it. He’s very happy about the fact that he is getting some alone time with Yuri, even if the alone time is due to his lack of a sense of direction. “See you soon!” 

\------------------------------------

Victor is surprised by a lot of things. Things such as the fact that he has a tendency to forget promises and that Chris knows how to pole dance. However, nothing could surprise him as much as Yuuri Katsuki. Yuri Katsuki, despite being merely an employee of his and barely knowing him, runs towards him. He runs toward him, with the sweat on his flushed face making it obvious that he has been running for a long time. 

“Thanks for helping me,” Victor says to Yuri, who nods to show that he is listening. Yuri would’ve said “you’re welcome” but he is currently too busty trying to catch his breath. “It means a lot. At times like this, I feel like I should pay you more… Perhaps I could give you a bonus in the form of my friendship?” Victor will admit the last line was a bit cringey, but necessary. After all, he wants Yuri to know that he in interested in him in many ways. He is mostly romantically interested, but he doesn’t want to rush things and is willing to stick to being platonically involved. At least, for now. 

“Y-You want to be f-friends with me?” Yuri stammers, his eyes wide due to disbelief. 

“Of course,” Victor says with a reassuring smile. “I wouldn’t suggest that we skate together otherwise. Speaking of skating… Did you think about what I said about pair skating?” 

“I have a little,” Yuri responds. Sensing that Yuri would be more comfortable if they were walking while talking, Victor starts to walk. Yuri follows suit, and gently nudges Victor when they need to change direction. “I want to, but…” Yuri’s voice trails off. There is something about the look in Yuri’s dark eyes that makes Victor worry. “Won’t I just bring you down? You’re talented, famous and…” This time, Yuri doesn’t bother to finish his sentence.

“You’re not talented,” Victor responds, speaking quickly in order to prevent any misunderstandings, “but you’re passionate. Sometimes that’s all that matters.”


	10. Chapter 10

10

Victor is surprised by how much getting lost helps him… How it helps him bond with Yuri. The walk back to the ice rink, which consisted of more turns than Victor remembered, gave them a chance to talk. It gave them a chance to better understand each other as skaters, and as people.

 _“You know,”_ Yuri had told him. _“You looked pretty passionate out there, when dealing with those reporters. I can tell you really care about your son. You have nothing to worry about. Don’t let them get to you.”_ The expression Yuri had worn was so incredibly serious and sad that Victor struggled to stop himself from hugging Yuri. He had struggled to stop himself from asking about what happened to him. _Just who bullied him out of skating?_ Although he was and still is curios, Victor has no right to ask Yuri such prying questions. They hardly know each other. 

They hardly know each other, but Victor would love to change that. 

With a heavy sigh, Victor scrolls through his twitter feed. It is only ten o’clock. It is only ten o’clock, and he doesn’t have to be up until seven in the morning. He finds himself wishing that it was already morning. He wishes that it was already morning so he could be at the ice rink...

Victor can vividly recall the classes he taught with Yuri just the other day. He can remember the kid’s excited faces and…

And Yuri’s nearly blinding smile. 

“GODDDD you’re disgusting,” Yurio snarls, from his sprawled position on the couch. Victor, who favored not having his son’s feet in his face, decided to sit on the pale blue loveseat instead. “You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” With the briefest of pauses, he adds, “You know what? I don’t really want to know the answer to that question.” 

“Is it really that obvious?” Victor asks. 

His response is far different from one Yurio was expecting. “Y-Yes,” Yurio sputters, “You l-look like a lovestruck d-dumbass! Just ask him out already!” With his eyes never leaving the tv screen, he adds, “I don’t get what’s holding you back. Is it me? You know you deserve to put yourself first once in awhile, right?”

Now it’s Victors turn to sputter. “O-Of course you’re not holding me back! W-Where did that idea come from, Y-Yurio?” With his Dad senses tingling, Victor quickly moves to sit with Yurio on the couch. 

“The reporter incident made me think of it,” Yurio mumbles, partially covering his face with his favorite Cheetah print blanket. “You’ve been single for quite a while. You don’t have to date if you don’t want to… I just worry about you sometimes. You spend so much time helping me and other people skate that it seems like you don’t ever do anything for yourself.” 

Victor did not expect to be having this conversation so soon. 

“When it comes it you and ice skating, I’m actually quite selfish. I adopted you because I was lonely. When I was younger, I skated when I was lonely. Now, when it comes to skating, I do it because I want to help you be happy. I do it because helping you makes me happy.” Victor takes a few seconds to catch is breath. Until now, he hadn’t been aware of just how fast he is talking. “I suppose the point I’m trying to make is that I love skating. I love treating myself. However, I love you the most. Would I like to date someone? Yes, of course. But I’m not going to rush things. I’m not going to risk my current relationships by acting on impulse.” 

“I think…” Yurio whispers, “I think it sort of get what you’re trying to say.” Wrapping his arms around Victor, he adds, “I love you. However, I’d love you more if you asked Yuri out on a date. Asking him out on a mere coffee date isn’t rushing things! If it gets awkward, you can just pretend you meant to hang out instead of go on an actual date.” To Yuri's surprise, Victor laughs. 

“You’re right. Of course you’re right! Out of the two of us, you’re the smart one,” Victor responds, “I’ll text him and ask him out for coffee.” Within seconds, Victor adds, “What do I do if he doesn’t like coffee?” 

“Coffee shops usually have tea too,” Yurio reminds him. “Some are even smart enough to have hot cocoa as well. In fact, the coffee shop near the ballet studio has all three. And before you ask how I know that, while I was waiting for your lost ass Yuri bought me hot cocoa.” Releasing Victor from his embrace, so he can punch him on the arm, he adds, “And next time you get lost or whatever, text me first! I thought one of those reporters kidnapped you or something.” 

“That was nice of him! And don’t worry, Yurio. No reporter would kidnap me. That only happens in horror movies,” Victor responds, flashing Yurio a reassuring smile. Unlocking his phone, he adds, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some texting to do.” 

TO: Yuri  
Want to get coffee tomorrow morning at the coffeeshop near the ballet studio? Or we could got to a different one if you have a place you like better…

FROM: Yuri  
This isn’t about “paying” me back for Yuri's hot cocoa, is it? Buying that seemed like the least I could do after you got those reporters to go away. 

TO: Yuri  
You don’t owe me anything. After all, I’m the reason the reporters were there in the first place. 

FROM: Yuri  
I’m sorry, I’m going to have to disagree with you on that. However, since arguing is easier in person than via text message, I’ll have to save my words for tomorrow morning. Let’s meet at the coffee shop by the ballet studio at 9. 

TO: Yuri  
That sounds good! See you then~

“Gross,” Yurio mutters, upon subtly reading Victor’s texts. Even though he pretends to be disgusted, the small smile on his face gives his true emotions away.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Victor is so excited about finally having a chance to have a serious discussion with Yuri that he shakes. He shakes so much he nearly shakes himself right off his seat as Yuri sits down across from him.

“So…” Victor says, dragging out the “o.” Now that Yuri is before him, available to answer any of his questions, Victor feels a tinge of nervousness. What should he ask first? What should he wait to ask later on? What should he only ask if Yuri and him become close friends? Victor so desperately wants to know everything about Yuri, but he doesn’t want to invade Yuri’s privacy. He doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries, or make painful memories resurface. “I know it’s a bit cliche, but what is your favorite color?”

Yuri giggles. Giggles. It is a miracle that Victor doesn’t have a heart attack right then and there. “That’s actually pretty hard. I like a lot of colors! Although, if I had to pick one, I’d say blue.” Yuri takes a sip of his coffee before adding, “What about you? What’s your favorite color? While you’re add it, talk about your least favorite color.”

Victor does. He talks and rants and rambles and before either one of them know it they are no longer asking each other light, simple questions. Instead, they are asking each other deep and more personal questions. The questions, although more personal, aren’t intrusive. After all, they don’t involve the complicated “whys”. That is, they don’t involve the complicated “whys” until Yuri asks, “Why did you adopt Yurio?” After realizing just how personal the question is, Yuri stammers, “I’m s-sorry, I d-don’t mean to be n-nosy or anything.”

“It’s fine,” Victor assures him, with a small smile. “You’re not the first to ask me and you likely won’t be the last either. I don’t mind telling you. I don’t mind telling you, although you must answer a question of mine first. Do you want the short answer or the long answer?”

Yuri doesn’t hesitate. “The long answer.” At this, Victor’s smile grows large.

“Alrighty! It all started when I was 20…”

_“Win for us,” Victor’s father says. Although the tone isn’t a demanding one, his words feel heavy. So heavy that Victor struggles to remain upright under his father’s words. His mother throws his father a disapproving look before giving her own words of encouragement._

_“Believe in yourself as much as we believe in you,” she says, pausing to flash him a reassuring smile. “You’ve practiced long in hard for this. There is no way with all that practice you've done you could get a low score! You’ll perform with little no errors because you’re our hardworking son. Our hardworking son that reaches for one star and always comes back with a handful.” Although her words are much more well intended than his father’s, they feel heavy. In fact, they feel heavier than his father’s. The words are so heavy that Victor shakes as he makes his way to Yakov. The shaking only grows worse as he approaches the rink._

_On the ice, the shakes subside. The shakes subside and are replaced with the rapid beating of his heart. The beating is so loud it echoes within his ears… The beating is so strong that it makes his chest ache. When the music starts, his heart fails to pump to the beat of the music. Instead, it beats faster and faster…. It beats faster than the spin he over rotates. It spins faster than the speed in which his body collides with the ice. His heart beats faster than his parents, who leave. His parents who leave him when he scores a record low. His heart beats faster than his parents who leave him because they do not mean what they say, or in his father’s case, because he really really means what he says._

_Within a week, he is forced to move from his parent’s house to Yakov’s._

_Within a month, he loses all contact with his parents._

_Within a few months, he loses contact with all of his relatives._

_Within a year, just the mere mention of the words “family” make his heart ache._

_His heart aches so much that it turns into a burning sensation. A burning sensation that spreads to the tips of his toes and to the top of his head. The sensation threatens to consume him until he skates. Until he distracts himself._

_This method of distraction and denial works for five years._

_At 25 he witnesses many interesting and touching things. However, nothing interest or touches him the most as watching the interactions between parents and children._

_Parents gaze at children with loving eyes, even if the child throws a tantrum… Even if they child needs to get scolded. The child, although a lot less patient and understanding than the parent recovers from their meltdown. The child recovers from the meltdown, and returns their parent’s love._

_After witnessing numerous parent-child interactions, Victor realizing something. It may be too late for him and his parents to connect, but it isn’t too late for him. He could have a child of his own. A child to love and adore. A child that no matter how old he gets and no matter how many times the child fails, he would be there for._

“I could explain it even more,” Victor concludes, taking a sip of his now cold coffee. “But I think I’ll end it there today. Is there anything you would like to tell me about yourself, Yuri?”

The question is meant to be light-hearted and harmless, yet Yuri grows pale.

In a soft voice, he asks, “You Googled me, didn’t you?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you see any mistakes! I edited this in a rush because I felt guilty for making you all wait so long.  
> \+   
> THANKS FOR 350+ KUDOS!

12

 

“I…” Victor lets his voice trail off as he thinks. Should he lie? Should he tell the truth? He doesn’t want to lose Yuri’s trust, but he doesn’t want to make him upset either. “I Googled you, yes. I’m sorry, Yuri. I shouldn’t have looked you up. I invaded your privacy. If you wanted to tell me about your past, you would. Again, I’m really sorry.”

Victor’s answer is far from the one Yuri was expecting. “I… You…” Yuri isn’t entirely sure how he should respond. However, his worries make up for that. “My past isn’t the only reason you’re interested in me, is it?”

Now it is Victor’s turn to be surprised. “What? Of course not! The Yuri I am interested in now is the present Yuri… The present Yuri that is a ballet teacher, ice skating teacher, and overall sweet individual.” He flashes Yuri what he intends to be a reassuring smile. Whether the smile really reassures Yuri or not is a different story.

“Really? Because when you said, ‘is there anything you would like to tell me about yourself, Yuri?’ You made it sound like you want to talk about my past... That all you wanted to talk about my transition.” As he speaks his hands shake. His hands shake, yet he manages to keep his voice steady. “I can’t blame you for being curious. I can’t blame anyone for being curious. It’s just… It’s just hard for me to talk about.”

Victor hopes that he isn’t overstepping his boundaries by placing his hands over Yuri’s, steadying them. “Take a deep breath, Yuri. Although I must admit your past is quite unique, it is the present Yuri I find the most interesting. If the present Yuri doesn’t want to talk about the past Yuri right now, it’s fine. If the present Yuri never wants to talk about the past Yuri, that’s also fine.” Victor takes a deep breath before continuing. “I think we both could use some time to breathe. To do so we could go our separate ways here, or we could go skating. I don’t know about you, but skating has always made me feel better.”

“I…” Yuri glances at their hands before continuing, “I would like to go skating. With you.”

“You don’t have to, Yuri.”

“I know, I want to.”

\-------------------------------

At first, Victor and Yuri skate lazily. They skate simple loops around the edge of the ice rink, letting their feet slowly glide across the ice. But as the time passes, with few words said between them, the two allow themselves to focus on skating. They allow themselves to skate faster, to perform more complicated moves. As time goes on them start to spin and jump and…

And realize that sharing the ice is fun. It is fun to see the other spin and jump. It is fun to skate near the other, even though they never touch. Or, at the very least, have yet to touch. They’ve come close a few times, with a few over-rotated spins bringing them closer than they intended.

“I really should have asked this sooner,” Yuuri asks, while the both of them are taking a break to drink so water. “But how much experience do you have in pair skating? I have none.”

Victor is tempted to lie. If he were to pretend to have experience he would seem cool. He would seem cool, just long enough to embarrass himself by eventually making it obvious that he has no idea what he is doing. “I don’t have any experience either, but Mila said she would help me…. Err, us. It’s going to be through Skype so it won’t be the best but it is better than nothing. We could always buy some books and look up videos on youtube.”

Yuri can’t help but laugh at Victor’s last idea. “The Victor relying on youtube videos? I expected more.

At this, Victor whines. “Yuri, stop picking on me! Even I need help sometimes.” Victor’s antics make Yuri chuckle. Yuri’s chuckle makes him feel happy... Makes him feel relieved. The conversation at the coffee shop had made Yuri nervous. The conversation at the coffee shop obvious made some far from pleasant memories resurface. As much as Victor would like to know about Yuri’s past, it isn’t worth upsetting Yuri. Victor has a feeling that Yuri’s past is a lot more complicated than his own… A lot more complicated and a lot more painful.

“Don't worry, I was just joking,” Yuri assures him, before taking a few sips of water. “You know, youtube videos aren’t that bad of an idea. They might be better than books since some books lack or have poorly made diagrams.”

“They’re also great if you don’t feel like reading,” Victor adds, making Yuri laugh again. “If you want, we could look some up right now.”

“Yeah, sure.”

The two managed to stay on task for a good forty minutes. They managed to find multiple videos showing good stretches and practice exercises. They also managed to find multiple videos that give step by step instructions for pair routines. They are routines that were performed at regional competitions that never won… Routines that are good, but not good enough to win. However, to Victor and Yuri, they are more than enough. The two just need to practice working together. Their earlier skating made it clear that they are comfortable sharing the ice with each other. However, they have yet to try to move to together. However, they have yet to skate in sync. However, they have yet to touch or lift each other.

After their forty minutes of productiveness, they get sucked into youtube. They get sucked into watching funny animal videos. They get sucked into watching vine compilations. They get sucked into watching music videos and parodies.

Another forty minutes pass but it only feels like twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +
> 
> note on updates:
> 
> Why hasn't "real" been updated for so long? Here's why/ a list of everything I'm doing right now:   
> -writing "hint" on my side account  
> -editing the shiro zine  
> -writing "real"   
> -writing "space boy"  
> -writing a 10k word fic for the sheith big bang  
> -working on original stories  
> Please be patient, I'm trying my best to keep up with everything!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some much needed father-son interaction.

13

“Your date took a long time, old man,” Yurio shouts, upon hearing Victor enter their apartment. “You two are ridiculous, making googly eyes at each other while skating. Otabek and I ended up skating at the rink too but you two were too busy drooling over each other and watching videos to notice our presence.”

“Otabek, huh?” Victor responds, with a smirk on his face. Yuri doesn’t see Victor’s smirk because he is too busy watching Voltron: Legendary Defender. “Who’s Otabek? Could he be your friend? Did my Yurio make a friend? Don’t answer me yet, I’m going to get my camera so I can capture this historic moment.”

“Stop acting so surprised! It’s not my fault you scare away all of my potential friends with your weirdness!” Yurio shouts, pausing the episode in order to glare at Victor. “Don’t you dare get your camera! I don’t want my picture on it will all of your pictures of Chris. Chris is weird.”

“You will show my best friend respect!” Victor responds, pretending to be serious and angry. “How could you not respect someone who thinks sparkles go with everything?”

“Or wears socks with sandals in the middle of summer?” Yurio replies with a laugh. “Maybe it’s really Chris scaring away all of my potential friends, not you.” In a voice almost as quiet as a whisper, he adds, “Or maybe it’s all just me.”

His near whisper automatically makes Victor’s dad senses tingle. Joining Yurio on the couch, he gives Yurio’s back a reassuring pat. “You’re not always the most patient or calm person, but you’re kind. You never lie. Your positive qualities outweigh your negative qualities. It’s not your problem that not everyone can see that. It is your problem, however, that you let JJ annoy so badly that you punched him in the face.”

“He’s arrogant. He deserved it,” Yurio mutters.

Yurio earns himself a loud sigh from Victor. “I agree that he is not the most likeable person, but you punching him makes you an unlikeable person too.”

“You’re right,” Yurio mumbles. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right, I’m always right,” Victor chirps with a goofy grin.

“You wish,” Yurio responds, with an eye roll. Yurio hesitates before speaking further. “Did your date go well? From what I saw, it looked like you two were enjoying yourselves.”

At this, Victor emits a heavy, heartfelt sigh. “I did but it was a bit shaky at first. Yuuri managed to figure out that I looked him up and that I know he use to be Yuki. Upon figuring this out, he seemed to be afraid that I only was interested in him because he is transgender.”

Now it is Yurio sighs. “His fears are understandable. After all, people who are transgender tend to get asked weird shit. For instance, people think it is okay to ask them about their genitalia. Inconsiderate assholes…”

Victor can’t help but raise his eyebrows. His son just uttered words he wasn’t aware that his son knew. “How do you know all of this? Also, who taught you such swears?”

At this, Yurio merely gives him a tired look. “I know the information thanks to the internet. As for the swears, the knowledge comes from the internet and you.” WIth a grin, he adds, “most of the swears are from you, you pottymouth.”

“I don’t swear that fucking much,” Victor insists, making Yurio burst into laughter. “Shit, I just swore. Look what you’ve done!” Although the first swear isn’t intentional, the ones after it are. Although his antics are childish, they make Yurio laugh. Making Yurio laugh is one of his main priorities. “Damn you and your contagious swears! At this rate, I’m going to have to wash my mouth out with soap.”

Now Yurio is laughing uncontrollably. “Was that a Melanie Martinez reference? God, you’re awful.”

“I’m sorry, not everyone likes listening to 80’s rock like you” Victor teases, “Who’s the old man now?”

Yurio grabs one of the couch pillows and hits Victor in the head with it. “Age is all about years, idiot. As it is, you already have gray hair.”

“Gray is my natural hair color,” Victor screeches, making Yurio laugh yet again.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Yurio replies, resulting in Victor whining even more.

“Yurio, why must you pick on me? Whyyyyy?” VIctor steals the couch pillow from Yurio and taps him with it a few times. “In all seriousness, I can tell that you’re worried about me. Or, at the very least, my love life. You shouldn’t be worried. If Yuuri and I were meant to work out, we’ll work out. If not, there are plenty of fish in the sea.”

“Fish are gross.”

“You know what I mean, Yurio.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a maid cafe?

14

By some miracle, Victor is able to fall into a routine. Or as close as a routine that he can get. Yurio never fails to surprise him by bring up random things he wants to do. Although most of his request are reasonable, such as checking out a new restaurant that opened up near their apartment, some aren’t. Some are as ridiculous as “I want to go to Akihabara with Otabek.”

It is one thing for them all to go on the weekend. It is another thing for Yurio to request that he only goes with Otabek and during the week at that. 

“Do you know how far away Akihabara is from here?” Victor asks Yurio in a loud voice. Victor has to use most of his energy to prevent himself from full out screeching. Before Yurio can even respond, Victor pulls up a map on his phone and shoves it in Yurio’s face. “Do you see? LOOK WITH YOUR EYES, YURIO!” 

“I know how to look, thanks!” Yurio shouts, pushing the phone back a ways so he can read it instead of gazing at a blurry map. “I will admit that I didn’t realize that it was that far way but it’s fine! We can go on the weekend and you can come along.” Yurio hesitates before adding, “And Yuuri can come too, if he wants” in a quiet voice.

“A trip and a double date?” VIctor screeches, now no longer able to control himself. “That’s a brilliant idea! I’ll text Yuuri right now.” 

“I didn’t say anything about dating! We’re just friends. Friends, I tell you!” Yurio insists, shaking Victor as he types away on his phone. Despite Yurio’s yelling and shaking Victor doesn’t hear a word of it. 

To Yuri:   
Yuri~

From Yuri:   
Yes, Victor?

To Yuri:   
DOYOUWANTTOGOTOAKIHABRAWITHMEYURIOANDOTABEK?

From Yuri:   
Can you type in a way that is readable, please?

To Yuri:   
Akihabra  
Me  
You  
Yurio   
Otabek

From Yuri:   
When do you want to go?

To Yuri:   
This weekend. I thought we’d leave Friday night.

From Yuri:   
I’ll go as long as you promise not to take me to a maid cafe.

To Yuri:  
What’s a maid cafe?

From Yuri:   
I’m not telling you. 

To Yuri:  
What? Whyyyyyyy?

To Yuri:   
YYYYYUUURIIIII

To Yuri:   
WHYYYYYYYYY

To Yuri:  
Yuri?

From Yuri:   
Ahh sorry I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you later:

At this point, Yurio had given up shaking Victor. However, he decided to remain standing in front of Victor. With his arms crossed, he says “What did he say? Not that I care, or anything…”

Victor laughs at Yuri’s poor acting skills. “I know you care! Don’t you worry, he’ll come. Well, he’ll come as long as I promise not to take him to a maid cafe. What’s a maid cafe? Yuri wouldn’t tell me and-” Yurio cuts him off by playing him a youtube video from his phone.

“This,” Yurio explains, with a tired sigh, “is a maid cafe. They’re cute and whatnot but they’re kinda weird. They’re TOO cute. They’re so cute that I could barf.”

Victor can’t help but seize this as an opportunity to tease Yurio. “They’re too cute? More like you’re too cute! You’re cuter than them, my dear Yurio. My smart son. My beautiful son. My-” Victor’s words quickly devolving into laughter as he notices just how red Yurio’s face is getting. “Okay, I’ll stop. Just know that I love you.” 

“Yeah yeah I love you too you old fart.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel asleep while editing so if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me LMAO

15

It is an agonizing week for Victor. All he can think of is going to Akihabara with his son, his son’s (boy?)friend and Yuri. Sweet Yuri... Yuri who he wants to become friends with. Yuri, who he wants to date. The day before they are meant to leave, Victor practically vibrates in his seat as he fills out some forms relating to the ice rink. “Calm down,” Victor tells himself, “you’ll be leaving soon. You’ll be spending time with him soon.” Despite all of his attempts to focus and to work, Victor doesn’t get nearly as much paperwork done that he had planned. He doesn’t really care, though. He can just do it when they get back. Or he could pay someone to do it… VIctor isn’t a paperwork person. He isn’t a really “sit down at a desk for hours on end” kind of person either. 

With a heavy sigh, Victor pushes the paperwork aside and unlocks his phone. Other than knowing that it is far away, Victor doesn’t know much about Akihabara. If he isn’t going to get his paperwork done, he may as well do research. 

Victor both is and isn’t surprised that his son chose a nerd haven for their travel destination. Yurio has always been a fan of manga and anime but it wasn’t until recent years VIctor realized just how much Yurio likes said things. Yurio likes said things so much that he saves up chore money to buy shirts and posters. 

Bouncing from site to site, Victor decides to spend a few minutes on a travel site. The site is quite interesting since it gives information and allows people to discuss various business within Akihabara. One that quickly catches his eye is an owl cafe. Yuri said he didn’t want to go to a maid cafe, but he never said anything about owls. Or animals. What if he doesn’t like owls? After debating it for a few minutes, Victor decides to make a reservation. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if Yuri didn’t like owls. However, for the sake of everyone involved, he hopes Yuri likes owls. 

Not a fan of completely planning out trips beforehand, Victor takes note of a few other interesting business before slipping his phone back into his pocket. With the internet no longer distracting him, Victor grows antsy again. 

Soon, he reminds himself. We’ll be leaving soon. All I need to do is wait. 

\------------------------ 

All the traveling they do to get to Akihabara passes right over Victor’s head. He’s too busy, grinning from ear to ear and internally squealing at the fact he gets to sit next to Yuri to pay much attention to anything. Although, Victor is able to pay attention enough to hold a few conversations and move when required.

The four of them arrive in Akihabara at night. They don’t arrive that late, so they all favor the idea of dropping off their bags at the hotel before wandering around. Doing so as quickly as possible, they are soon exploring. 

Although Yurio doesn’t know the area any better than the rest of them, they follow him. With his eyes gleaming, Yurio wanders from street to street and store to store. Otabek being a quiet and patient guy, allows Yurio to pull him along, and even carries a few bags when Yurio makes some purchases. 

“So do you think they’re dating or what?” Victor whispers to Yuri, who is occupying himself by looking at a vast array of Pikachus. Pikachui? What even is the plural form of Pikachu?

At his question, Yuri smiles ever so slightly. “You’re awfully curious. Any reason? You're not going to turn into an overprotective dad if they end up dating, are you?” 

“I’m just curious. I have been and never will be overprotective. I know that my son needs space. Besides, I can trust my son. He has yet to do anything....” As Victor rambles on, he lets his eyes wander. He lets his voice trial off when he realizes that Yurio and Otabek are no longer in sight. “Where did they go?”

“I overheard them talk about some cafe. They probably left without us because they want some alone time,” Yuri replies, just as Victor’s phone vibrates. Victor quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

From: Yurio  
Otabek & I are going to the Gundam cafe nearby see you later

From: Yurio  
We’re giving you space for a reason so you and dorky better bond

Victor can’t help but laugh at Yuri’s texts. He has yet to understand why Yurio feels the need to pretend he doesn’t care when it is clear that he does. “You’re right,” Victor tells Yuuri, as he hastily types a response. “They’re going to some Gundam cafe thing? I have no idea what a Gundam is, but I trust them.”

“Good,” Yuri replies, with a large smile. There’s a twinkle in his eyes as he speaks. “I saw a cafe on the way in that I want to check out. There were bunny posters in the windows so I’m guessing it’s a rabbit cafe. Either that or it’s a cat cafe that doesn’t pay much attention to advertising.” 

“That sounds fun!” Victor exclaims, “Rabbits are really cute!” As Yuri leads the way, Victor tries to stay optimistic. Even though they are going to a bunny cafe today it should be okay for them to go to the owl cafe tomorrow. It’s not like they are going to the same kind of cafe. It should be fine. But what if it isn’t? What if Yuri is scared of owls? Victor is starting to regret making a reservation to go to the owl cafe on Saturday.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only had time to look over this once so if anything looks really weird feel free to yell at me

The rabbit cafe almost immediately puts Victor at ease. With it’s simple but soothing decor and a wide variety of rabbits, Viktor can’t help but look around, wide-eyed. It is different from what he was expecting. Different in a good way. After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering around, an employee hands them a menu. The menu displays a wide variety of options, such as rooms, rabbits and photo sets. There is also a page that lists snack and drink options for the humans. To Viktor’s surprise, all of the items are just what can be found in vending machines.

Although he knows it is a bit immature of him, Victor favors looking at the rabbits and letting Yuri make the decisions. In his defense, he still isn’t the greatest at reading Japanese, especially when it comes to Kanji.

Victor doesn’t even have to look at the menu to be able to guess that Yuri has chosen the cheapest option. His choice doesn’t bother Victor. After all, he’s more focused on having a good time (and petting bunnies). Sharing a small room with two other people and two bunnies, Viktor sits on the floor next to Yuri. Sure he could have sat in one of the chairs, but it would be hard for the rabbit to get to him or vice versa. It would also make it difficult for him to have a private conversation with Yuri.

“Are rabbits your favorite animal?” Victor asks quietly, as Yuri pets a chocolate colored rabbit. The rabbit’s ears twitch and it wiggles its nose. Viktor doesn’t know much (or anything, really) about rabbits so he just assumes it’s a good sign.

“No,” is Yuri’s reply. Yuri gazes fondly at the rabbit as he speaks. “I’ve never been able to pick a favorite animal. I love animals too much. However, I’m a bit biased towards dogs. Dogs always help me relax, no matter how stressed I feel.” At this, Victor makes a mental note to bring Makkachin to the ice rink more often. “What about you? What’s your favorite animal?”

Viktor hums as he thinks. “For me, it’s a tie between cats and dogs. Both have their own sets of pros and cons, you know?” Viktor lets a beat of silence pass before he says more. “I can’t remember if we’ve talked about it before… What’s your favorite food? What’s your favorite color? What was your favorite subject in school? What is your favorite time of day?”

Upon hearing all of Viktor’s questions, Yuri laughs. “What’s with all of these questions? Are we playing 20 questions?” At Yuri’s response, Viktor gives Yuri a hopeful look. Said look involves the classic ‘puppy eyes.’ Yuri sighs at Viktor’s facial expression. The sigh isn’t very deep and he smiles as he does so. “Okay, I’ll play twenty questions with you. I’ve never played before so you’ll have to explain the rules to me. Either that or you literally just ask me 20 questions. If you chose to do that later, could we alternate who answers? It would give me more time to think.”

Viktor can’t help but grin at Yuri’s idea. “I like your idea better.” Reaching over Yuri’s arm in order to give the rabbit a pat, he adds, “I don’t think we really need any rules other than if you don’t want to answer something say ‘skip’ and only the person talking can pet the rabbit.”

“Deal,” Yuri replies, with a small smile on his face. “But I get to ask the first question.” Yuri looks at him and waits for Viktor’s agreement. Moving his hand away from the rabbit and resting it on his lap, Viktor gives Yuuri a nod. “Would you rather have to live alone on a tropical island for the rest of your life or life in Antarctica with other people? You can’t ask me any clarifying questions. Just trust your instincts and make a decision. Yuri, who had been petting the rabbit moves his hand so Victor can have another turn petting it.

“Your question is hard,” Viktor whines, “Why couldn’t you just ask me what my favorite time of day is, or something like that?” At his whining, Yuri giggles. “This is a tough question. Russia is quite cold but Antarctica takes cold to a whole new level. Then again, I could just stay inside the whole time. Although the tropical island sounds nice, it could get too hot. It also could get boring after a while. I’d also get quite lonely. I’d miss my son, my friends and…” Victor lets his voice trail off as he slowly raises his gaze from the rabbit to Yuri’s eyes. If Viktor didn’t mention Yuri specifically, would Yuri understand that he considers him a friend? Or should he mention Yuri specifically? Viktor decides to play it safe. “I’d miss you.” Viktor lets a beat of silence pass before he says more. “What about you, which would you chose?”

“I…” Yuri’s voice trails off as his gazes shifts from Viktor’s face to the rabbit. To Viktor’s surprise, Yuri’s gaze quickly shifts back to him. “For the longest time, I have found myself choosing solitude over company. However, my family encouraged me to get out of my shell. Due to their encouragement, I decided to try ballet. It is through ballet I made my first friend, who also ice skates. Through ice skating, I made many friends. But, as the years passed, I came to make many enemies.”

Sensing where Yuri is taking this conversation, Viktor rubs what he hopes to be reassuring circles on Yuri’s back. “You don’t have to tell me why you quit skating competitively if you don’t want to. There’s no need to rush. Just tell me what you want to right now. Or perhaps better put, tell me what you feel comfortable telling me. Feel free to tell me as little or as much detail as you like. Feel free to focus as much or as little on the island or Antarctica question.” Upon realize that he is rambling, Viktor takes a deep breath before continuing. “I guess my point is that we can talk about anything you want. If you want to talk about your past right now, that’s fine. If you don’t want to, that’s fine as well. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Time?” Yuri replies in an unusually quiet voice. “What time? Aren’t you only staying here until the restoration to the ice rink has been completed?” Yuri’s left hand, which he had been using to pet the rabbit, shakes ever so slightly.

“That was the original plan,” Viktor admits, “but I think I’m going to stay here longer. Yurio has made one of his few friends here. I’ve fallen in love with the country. And,” Viktor hopes that he isn’t overstepping his boundaries by doing so, but he wraps his right arm around Yuri and gives him a gentle squeeze. “I’m quite fond of the people here.”

At Viktor’s words, Yuri gives him one of the brightest smiles Viktor has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Read updates faster on wattpad!   
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/nikaravenscraft


End file.
